Jasdevi
by WonderBoyRobin
Summary: Just a little brotherly love.


Jasdevi chapter 1:

Jasdero sat at the table humming High School Never Ends. The chicken he and his brother brut back with them when they were chasing Cross, was sleeping on his head. He looked up when Tyki came in. Looking around Tyki counted the siblings at the table for dinner.

Road, Lero, Earl, Tyki, Skin, and Jasdero. But no Debitto. He razed an eye brow and sat down. "So Jasdero, where's Debitto? He never misses dinner." Jasdero looked up and blanked. "Oh. He in library last I see him. Sad he be her for dinner."

The whole family looked up in shock, the same questing in their eyes.' Debitto plus library? What!' "He's in a library?" Road shot up out of her char, an evil grin on her face. "We have to make shore this is true!"

Jasdero looked confessed now. "What I say?" Skin grabbed him by the cooler as the hole family ran own of the dining room, down the halls, and in to the library. Ones in the library it was impassable to keep a straight face, let alone not start laughing their heads off.

Debitto was fast asleep on the floor snoring lewdly, a heavy read book on his face. Jasdero walked over to his bother and neatly down, poking him in the side with his gun. Debitto stirred and stumbled into a sleepy sitting pushes, yawning. He looked at his brother sleepily and mumbled. "Did I miss dinner?"

Jasdevi chapter 2:

Jasdero laughed and smiled at his brother. "Nope. We not start without you!" Debitto smiled back and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I dozed off. They sent you to get me?" The others bit their lips to stay quite.

"No they dragged me here." He pouted and putts his head on his brother's shoulder out of habit. Out of habit as well Debitto putt his hand on his head to stroke his hair. "Aww my poor little twin." His voice was soft and genteel like a parent.

And for a moment the others were able to see a side of the two insane no one had ever seen. Debitto looked up at the others and in secants his face went from calmed, to" oh fuck when did they get here."

"U-u-u-u-um." Road couldn't help but laugh now. Debitto's face was beat read and he just standard in shock. "Debit? Yours ok? Yours sick? You're face red.

Jasdero crawled closer to his brother and pout a hand on his for head. Debitto shook his head and pecked his twines hand off of his head. "I'm fine." He looked into his brothers still worded eyes and sighed.

"Really. I'm just fine." Road walked over to the two and snatched the book that Debitto had been reading, that was still on his head. Debitto looked up eyes wide as Road flipped throw the pages. "N-No! Give that back!"

He tried to grebe the book back but Road jumped out of his reach, making him land on his face.  
"What's wrong, afraid to let us know what you like to… hay white this books only have retain! It' like the other never finished!"

She looked at the front of the book and read the title out lowed. "The one cradle be coming two. By Debitto Noah!" Debitto looked away pouting, has his family looked at him in complete and utter shock.

Jasdevi chapter 3:

Debitto leaned against the wall still pouting. Tyki read the story he had been righting out lowed to the others. Jasdero held a tale to his face with a one hand, tiring to stop cringe. "Oh Debit!" He launched for his brother, polling him into a surprised hug.

The others just stood there stunned. Earl cleared his throat and took the book from Tyki. "Well, well, who know Debitto could wright like that or that your child would was so..."

He trailed off, not really knowing how to describe the pain and hate the two had went throw as children, or how Debitto wanted nothing more thin to take Jasdero away to make him safe, he had no clue how to some it all into one word.

Debitto raped his arms around his now sobbing twin, and shrugged. "Look. I started writing it a bought a few months ago, ok? It's nothing. I-I jest stated it so I could sleep at night." He took the tale from his brother and began to wipe the tears from his face, tiring not to make eye contact with the others.

Jasdero looked up at Debitto and sniffed. "You remember all that. But you seed remembering bad." Debitto nodded. "I know. Remember bad. That's why I right. So I can forget. Get it?" "Ya." Looking up Debitto on a fake smile.

"Hay! I'm starving! What s for dinner?" The Family got the hint pretty fast and began to talk about other things, School, work, people dying, dinner, how the food wasn't sweet enough. Debitto finished cleaning his brother's face, thin they both went to eat.

Jasdevi chapter 4:

After dinner the family walked off to eat dessert where they wanted. Jasdero bent down and picked his pet chicken up. "You drop when we ran! You should come!" Debitto smiled as he watched his brother, walking over he put an arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"You need to keep an eye on him! It be bad you lost him dork!" Road watched the two giggling. "Aww brother love! Have you ever seen anything so cut, Tyki?" Tyki turned to look at the two, chuckling he nodded.

"Should be a post card or something." Jasdevi turned around quickly and flicked the two off. "Shut up!" And with that the two stormed off to their room.

Jasdevi chapter 5:

Jasdero plumbed down on his bed and watched as his brother went and sat on the window seal, staring out at the snow covered yard before him. "Debi want dessert?" Jasdero held up his brother's bole of pudding.

Debitto shook his head. "No you have it." Jasdero now something was wrong know. Pudding was his brother s favorite food. "Debi sick?" Debitto looked back at his brother, his face was worn and tired looking, his cheeks a bit flushed, and his eyes seamed jest a little bit clouded.

"I'm just tired." He lied, and laid his head agents the window. "Debi don't look good. I go get Tyki. Debi might be sick; you stay here and watch him." Debitto smiled weakly as he imagined his brother punting at the chicken thin at him and telling it to watch him.

He listened as his brother ran out of the room and down the hall. He slipped agents the window and drifted off. As Debitto fell asleep, Jasdero ran down the halls to the library. Bursting through the doors, he spotted Tyki sitting in a char reading; the rest of the family was there to, a shock to him.

The only time they were together like this was at meals. He shook of the sock and ran up to Tyki. "Tyki! Tyki! Come, come! Debi not well!" Tyki looked up, disbelief in his eyes. "Are you shore he's sick?"

Jasdero nodded polling on is arm. "Please come." He pouted and Tyki sighed. Giving up he put his book down and followed Jasdero to his and his brothers shared room. To Tyki s surprise Jasdero was right.

Debitto was passed out at the window seal. His breathing was heavy, he was flushed and swatting and he seemed to have a valiant cough. Tyki helped Jasdero move him to his bed then left to get a theater to take his tempicher.

"104! He's burning up! Road, go and get a bole fool of water, and a hand towel, pleas." By now the whole family was in the room now. Road nodded and ran out of the room. Jasdero sat next to his brother, he had Debitto s hand in his, and was muttering to what seemed to be his brother.

"Be ok Debi. Debi be ok. I'll take care of you. I promise not to leave till your better." Ones aging it was a heart breaking seen, and that's how it stated for the rest of the night.

Jasdevi Chapter 6:

Soon morning came, Tyki Came into the room to check on Debitto, just too fined Jasdero draped over him fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he cheeked Debitto s fever. "It's goon down a bit, and his breathing sounds better. That's good, he shod be getting better soon."

Peking up a blanket he laid it over Jasdero, thin walked out for breakfast. It was after breakfast when Skin cane in with a plate of food for Jasdero, and a bowl of soup for Debitto. Jasdero at his food whale Skin feed the soup to Debitto.

Looking up Jasdero frowned. His brother was only awake long enough to drink the soup.  
He wished he could talk with him but he know he needed his sleep. So time passed, Debitto slipped in bed, as Jasdero state by his side.

After a bought two weeks Debitto's fever went down, His cough disappeared, and he began to sleep less. "Debi feel better?" Debitto smiled and patted his brother's head. "Ya. I feel a lot better now, thanks to you taking such good care of me."

Road huffed as she came into the room. "Hay what about us?" Tyki walked over to the two, putting the thermometer in Debitto s moth. "Well it seems the fevers broke." Jasdero hugged his brother haply.

"Ya! Debi all better." Road shook her head. "Brother Love."


End file.
